


horrible poetry written from a gordon ramsey kinnie

by maidswaltz



Category: Kitchen Nightmares RPF
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidswaltz/pseuds/maidswaltz
Summary: I DONT FUCKING KIN GORDON RAMSEY BUT THIS IS TOO HILARIOUS OF A CONCEPT FOR ME TO NOT CAPITALIZE ON LMFAO
Kudos: 4





	1. cliff face

i am the only irl gordon ramsay.

it is written in the stone of the earth that has withheld the test of time.

waves lap at my feet and they whisper to me,

they whisper ever so sweetly,

this is your name.

this is your calling.

you are gordon ramsay.

who are you to deny the waves their movement? to deny the very foundation of the place you call home?

it is to commit hedonism. to become a person against your very reason for

being.


	2. starburst

it is written in the stars, their ever soft twinkle whispering

"gordon. you are our child. you are gordon ramsey. the only one, to ever be."

i nod, looking up ever so softly.

this may not be who i am meant to be,

yet deep down.

i know.

i am ramsay.

and as the last lamp flickers out, the end of civilization

failing the test of time,

i am still me.


	3. rejection

my therapist sighs,

her eyes a distant memory.

i tell her im ramsey

deep down inside of my deepest depths of my soul.

yet she does not believe me.

"kin delusions"

is the form i must take

the form everyone adores

to be a member

a member of society

of those i love.


	4. the restaurant at the end of the universe

and as the earth reaches

its final rest,

engulphed in its own creator.

i still stand

the flames lap at my feet

reminding me of a lover once past.

the cooking i used to do...

the diners, drive-ins, and dives we'd go to.

i am ramsey.

that still stands true here.

and as i begin my walk into the depths of the heavens

i hold that still

as when the earth has died

and i have lost everything,

what will remain

is me.

signed, gordon ramsey.


	5. repentance

no, no you're not

a loud voice would spout

shunning me from the societal bounds.

no, no, no.

thats all id recieve

in return for opening up about being

who i am.

i am gordon ramsey

id say,

a desprate plea

echoing

through the void of ears.

but no one came

and no one believed

and i was left to

bear the burden

all

alone.


	6. kin memories

screaming

echoing through the hell

that is my brain.

i screamed and i screamed.

it was overdone, id say

the me now past making a poor girl

sob

and i now, in my present form cant help to break, and

sob

just like her.

for really, no one deserves that,

and i see that now, but no one can change the past.

no matter how much you may plead and beg,

the past still remains

ever

out

of

reach

for the rest of eternity


End file.
